1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of printers and ink ribbon cartridges and methods pertaining thereto.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art is made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 327,495; 2,764,934; 3,774,538; 4,160,605; 4,479,730; 4,581,616; 4,609,298; 4,611,218; 4,655,623; 4,673,304; 4,685,815; 4,702,631; 4,776,714; 4,830,523; 4,832,514; 4,899,172; 4,910,602; 4,914,452; 4,915,516; 4,924,242; 4,944,619; 4,957,379; 4,970,531; 5,035,325; 5,128,763; and British patent 1,455,915.